There is known an optical component. Such an optical component is attached on a printed substrate. The optical component is attached on the printed substrate by a dedicate attachment part. The related arts are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 10-98203 and 7-15032.
There is an attachment part which fastens the optical component with a band. However, the fastening with the band has to be conducted by hand, and may degrade the attachment workability.